Baby Boy Sasuke
by bluerosesmeansdreams
Summary: What happens when Tsunade needs a new jutsu tested, with Sasuke as the guinea pig? Sasuke is reduced to a toddler, and Sakura is in care! Which problems can be stirred! And what feelings have Naruto and Sakura developed in secret? Read and find out!
1. A New Day

**A New Day**

It was a usual day after a usual mission. Though the mission had been a failure, resulting in Naruto in the hospital of course, and Sakura being mad. After reporting to the hokage and checking in on Naruto, he went home to get some much deserved rest, not knowing the things that lay in store for him.

In spite of what you'd expect Sasuke was a snoring, heavy sleeper, and never noticed the break into his home, the prick of the medical needle, his room being refurnished and his boxers being replaced with a jutsu, to something much thicker, and more crinkly, as well as his t-shirt, that was replaced with something much bigger and cuter. Through all this, Sasuke slept in unknowingly bliss. Until he woke up.

Sasuke had yet to open his eyes, as he was slowly waking up, yet he started to feel his surroundings. First was his duvet, that felt more like a soft and frilly blanket. Then something underneath his sheet, like something made of plastic, like what children bed wetters have in their beds. And finally he felt his crouch.

There was a small hissing noise. As the hissing continued, he felt a warm comforting feeling first in his entire crouch area. Suddenly he realised that his legs were spread apart by that warm thing. He kept feeling his body. His hands and feet were sort of confined in something warm and pleasant, that kept his entire body wrapped up. At last he open his eyes to see what was going on, and soon wished he hadn't.

His room was usually painted a dark blue, with wooden floors, and wooden furniture, everything rather neutral. Now! His walls were now baby-blue with clouds scattered around. The dark wooden floors were now covered with a white fluffy carpet, his dresser was replaced with a changing table in blue and white, and all over the room was plushies and other baby toys. And then he realised that he was looking through what looked like bars.

He looked at his hands and saw they were covered by pink mittens. He fumbled a little with the blue blanket with puppies on, as he wanted to see his body. After the blanket was removed he was shocked. He looked to be 60 centimeters, was wearing a pink body pyjamas, with footies and mittens. He could see that his tummy was a little round, but paled in comparison with his waist, that seemed huge.

He fumbled to try to stand, but after a few tries, standing on wobbly legs, he gave in and tried to cling to the crib bars that surrounded him, and stared out. The bars were taller than him, and he didn't have a lot of muscle to help him escape. So he resorted to yell for help. At first it was rather quiet, but slowly his yells grew louder. After nearly 10 minutes of yelling he gave up and sat down.

Except he didn't have the motorskill to lower himself, and promptly fell onto his damp butt. It had occurred to him that the hissing earlier had been himself peeing, and the reason his waist was big, was because he was wearing a diaper. A very wet one at that.

Sasuke tried thinking about what he could do, but had trouble thinking as his situation was infuriating. He could feel his eyes welling up, and tension inside him building up. He didn't know where to put his frustrations over his situation. His body being a toddler, wearing a cold and very wet diaper, and nobody there to help or explain.

Suddenly his eyes gave into the tears, and they started to stream down his cheeks. His breathing was fastening and he was making complaining noises, until they finally became crying sobs. He tried to stop his crying, but couldn't, and his crying grew louder and louder.

He hadn't noticed the babymonitor at the side of the crib. And unbeknown to him the fifth hokage and Sakura was listening intently to his crying, as it started to become uncontrollable.


	2. First Diaper Change

**The Explanation**

"He is crying pretty hard right now, don't you think we should go gather him?" Sakura asked, looking at her master. "I'd love to give him a few more minutes to be uncomfortable, but his diaper is properly heavy, and you don't want to deal with an Uchiha with a diaper rash!" Tsunade responded, as she and Sakura stood up, and went to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke noticed the moment his door opened, and his wailing subsided to mere sobs, yet not able to stop his crying completely. Sakura walked in, Tsunade behind her. And they walked directly toward Sasuke. Towering over him, on either side of his crib, as his sat looking up at them, tears and snot running down his face as he kept emitting sobs.

"Hey wittle Sasuke! Are you sad?" Tsunade taunted at first. "What !Sob! happened?" Sasuke said through his crying. "Why don't we get you cleaned up first huh?" Sakura said with a small smile. Partly because she thought it funny, how little it took to upset him, and partly because he was simply adorable! She leaned down, and lifted him up by the armpits. Resting him against one arm, she opened a tween on his backside, and was able to slip two fingers into the back of his diaper.

As Sakura lifted him up under his arms, he felt how little power he truly had in his body, and also felt embarrassed by the thought of Sakura "cleaning him up" as he knew she would find his wet diaper. Though he had not been prepared for the sudden invasion of her fingers inside his diaper. "Wow I didn't think he would have used the diaper yet" Sakura said, noticing the inside of his soggy diapers. At Sakura's comment, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at the young Uchiha, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he soon felt his cheeks warm up.

Sakura took Sasuke over to the changing table, first sipping his pyjamas up on his back, and removing it, before she laid him on the table. There he lay, wearing nothing but the detached mittens, and a soggy diaper, his fat tummy sticking out. Sasuke had yet to utter a word to the women. Feeling to embarrassed beyond words. And surely Sakura's hands started undoing the taps of the diaper, opening it, and slipping it out from under Sasuke without lifting him up.

There he lay, in all his babyish pride and joy, showing off his "manhood" to two women, and a big blush apparent on his face. Sakura disposed of the used diaper, and returned to Sasuke, starting to clean him. Sakura was a medical ninja, and had changed diapers dozen of times, and was therefore not faced by the situation. However Sasuke, who of course had no recollection of his last diaper changes as a baby, was blushing and still sobbing, though now not of frustration, but of embarrassment.

When she had cleaned him, she elevated his butt into the air, and then placed a new diaper under him. The she took a bottle of baby powder into her hand and sprinkled it everywhere. The air became heavy, she started padded him lightly allover to get the dust padded into his skin. Then she lifted the front of the diaper over his tummy a bit tighter and more snug than it had been before, and taped the taps, sealing his doom, and ending the diaper changing session.

Sakura then placed a pair of white socks, on his feet, pulled his hands out of the pink mittens and helped into a sitting position, to pull a white t-shirt over his head, with the print "Little Baby Boy" and finally placing him in a pair of pants. Not just any pants, these were a dark blue, with white clouds on, a white pair of trouser belts attached, and a big butt area with a tween, for "easy access". Tsunade standing in the background smiling, having just chosen the outfit, while he was rediapered.

Sakura lifted Sasuke again, and headed for the kitchen, to feed him some breakfast, and explain what the entire situation.


	3. The Explanation

**First Diaper Change**

When Sakura entered the kitchen, she placed Sasuke in a light green highchair with a tray, and placed a big bib around his neck. At the moment his tears had stopped streaming, but had left long wet marks after them, and his nose was still running. Every now and then a hiccup from him would emit, his eyes were puffy and his face was still red from all the crying.

"I need to blow my nose please" Sasuke mumbled, and it was followed by a big hiccup. Sakura retrieved a kleenex pack, and started drying his tears away then his nose, and finally placed a fresh one to his nose. "Blow" she said gently, and Sasuke seeing no other option complied. In the mean time Tsunade had sat down across from him by the table, and was drinking coffee. Sakura started working with preparing his breakfast, and Sasuke looked around still confused.

"Why am I so tiny?" Sasuke asked them both, looking from one to another and back, though Sakura was too busy to look at him. "Well the thing is, every now and then we need to test some new medical equipment out, such as a new medical jutsu, like the one that reduced your age. We need to find out any side effect there is, to find out if it can contribute, and you were selected to be the test subject. The jutsu reduces you to an age between 1 and 2, though your mind and memories are completely intact. You were chosen, because there were no volunteers, and we needed someone who would not easily give into cravings and other things."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade as the news set in. "How long are you planning on letting me be a baby?" Sasuke asked in his new squeaky voice. "Well for now it's a 6 month plan, and depending on the results, give or take a few months." "But I don't want to participate! I need to train to get stronger!" Sasuke said sounding even more squeaky than before. "Well it's a special mission, with a good pay, and you can consider it a vacation! You won't have to worry about anything, cause Sakura will have the mission to be your mommy until the jutsu is removed." With that Sasuke's eyes went bulging, but before he had time to complain, his mouth was filled with a spoonful full of warm oatmeal.

It was at this time, that Sasuke realised that almost all his teeth were gone. He only had 5 teeth total, 3 up and 2 down, and the rest were gums. So when the first spoon of oatmeal was shoved into his mouth, half of it escaped through the sides of his mouth, as he struggled to swallow. Sakura didn't bother getting the oatmeal of off his face, knowing it would be like this for the remainder of the feeding and just when he had swallowed the first portion, he was again rather urgently (if you ask him) meet with another spoonful, of the warm tasteless mushy oatmeal.

After 5 spoonfuls of the oatmeal, Sakura prepared another, but this time halted when she saw Sasuke wiggling his head no. "Are you full already" Sakura asked, thinking he would have been able to at least eat the entire bowl, (though there were only 2 spoonfuls left) especially after half of every spoonful, had fallen out of his mouth and onto the bib. Though Sasuke hadn't cleared his mouth entirely, he gave a small "Full" and felt himself drool a bit.

Sakura removed the bib to clear most of his face of the food, and left to get a small washcloth to clean his face with. Sasuke detested this. The word hate was not enough to describe how he felt, about being reduced to a baby, with no muscle control, feelings overwhelming him, needing a caretaker for every need and having to wear and use a diaper.

Tsunade who had stood up during his feeding, came back, with what was looking like a bottle...a baby bottle! "I'm not using that thing! If you want me to drink it's gonna be from a cup!" Tsunade's eyes turned into a small glare, but she went over to the cabinet and returned shortly after the milk now in a baby sippy cup. "There you go!" Reluctantly Sasuke took the sippy cup into is mouth, Tsunade kept holding it for support, since it was too heavy for him to lift on his own.

When the milk came in touch with his taste buds, he realised it was thicker, and sweeter, than normal milk. It was formula! Even though he didn't like drinking something made for real babies he actually liked the taste, even though it tasted kinda funny, which was weird, because he usually didn't like sweet things, but shrugged it off as an effect of being a baby.

After a little while the milk slipped off the sides of his mouth and Tsunade lowered the cup in response, and couldn't help her smirk. "Holy crap you're cute!"


	4. Feelings Of A Baby

At this point Sakura returned with a washcloth and what looked like a walker, that was big and round, the seat had two wholes, for the legs to emerge, and it was all red. A good old baby walker. She handed the damp warm washcloth to Tsunade, who roughly started cleaning off Sasuke's cheeks and chin. "Come on Sasuke, you need to get used to your body." Sakura said, as she put walker on the floor, lifting Sasuke out of the highchair, away from Tsunade, and into the walker. Once he was set, she fastened him with a little belt buckle, on his tummy and smiled at him.

"What is this?" Sasuke said, and tried to get free. "It's so you can travel around the house, since you can't walk yet, and there are wheels underneath plus there´s these things on it for you to play with!" Sasuke gave a his best attempt at a deadpan look and said "I don't play!" "No, you mean you didn't used to play, but now you're gonna!" Sakura said with a big smile, making a clueless expression that could rival Narutos. Tsunade stood up, bent down to pet Sasuke on the head, winking at him with her eye, and then excused herself.

Sakura started cleaning the kitchen up, and didn't even spare a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke kept wiggling around, wanting to get out of the walker, but with no result. Finally Sakura spoke. "You need to know your body a little bit better, I don't have the time to watch you right now, I need to childprove the house. Just walk around a little bit." "I don't wanna!" Sasuke started whinning, and thrashing, but a few seconds later he realised that he was acting more and more like what they wanted, and emediatly stopped.

He decided that he should see what else they had done to his house, and started walking out of the kitchen, with a lot of difficulty. How Sakura thought that thing made it easier for him, he did not know. He was straining his legs to even move, and leaning forward to keep balance. His soft babyfat on his stomach was hurting a little from the amount of leaning forward.

The worst thing though was below the waist. The seat was rather snug around his enlarged diapered behind, leaving no room for wiggling. Even though he thought diapers were surposed to be soft, and cottonish, when pressed this hard against him, it was more itchy than soft.

He stopped for a moment to reach down to itch. First he pulled a little up in his shirt, then he slipped his hand into his pants. Finally he found the waistband of the diaper. He tried to push his fingers into it, but Sakura had made it too tight, and made it impossible with his loss of fine motorskill. "Why don't I just loosen the diaper?" He exclaimed, and fumbled a little to find the tap in the right side, and once he finally found it he tried to grasp it, but he couldn't tear it off.

He tried with all his might, his wiggling only making the itch more urgent. Finally he had to give up. He did not know why, it was so hard to get the tap off, but it was impossible for the moment. So he had to resort in trying to itch on the outside of the diaper, which because the diaper was so thick, it made it quite the impossible task to relieve the itch.

Finally he retrieved his hand from his pants, leaving the horrible itch for another time. He started to walk again leaning on his stomach, taking a few steps when something happened. His stomach started feeling funny, and gurgled a little. He stopped dead in his tracks, looked down and put his hands on his tummy.

He tried to locate the feeling, and find out what it was. It was familiar, but somehow he had forgotten what it meant. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound, the same he had heard that morning. A wamth startet spreading across his front, as his diaper grew soggy.

He tried all he could to stop, but at the moment his body didn't have the muscle or memory of controlling himself, in his tries to stop the flow, he applied a pressure, but in the wrong area. His tummy made another weird sound and before he knew it, it emptied itself into the back of his diaper.

He was sitting there mortified for a second. Then he tried to wiggle to come out of the walker and in his tries he only made it worse. Luckily the diaper didn't seem to have trouble with leaking, which amazed Sasuke.

Of course with the dirty came the stench. It smelled horrible, and it felt like it too. He wanted to get out so bad, but the mere thought of going through another diaperchange so soon was too much to bare. So he slowly but surely started to walk, away from the kitchen. If Sakura smelled him, she would change him, and he was just not ready. So he had to settle into staying in his soiled diaper, just for a little while longer.

After a little while, he managed to walk to his room. Maybe if he used time and logic he could get out of the walker and out of the diaper by himself. By now, 20 minutes had passed already and his diaper was sadly turning rather cold. He started working with the belt buckle around his stomach, but no matter how much he tried it would not open.

Suddenly an "Ahem" came from behind him, and he turned to see Sakura towering behind him, looking less than pleased. "You know you can just tell me you used your diaper right sweetie?" The feelings of his diaper, the fact of being found out, and the pampered feeling of being called sweetie like a little boy, was finally too much for Sasuke, and he was suddenly reduced to the same sobbing baby he had been, that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is chapter is...Okay I guess:P I hope you guys don't mind the shortness of my chapters, I think I just write better this way, u know? And sorry about the slow uploading, I need to run through all the chapters, and correct them, and then <strong>


	5. Mommy's Here To Help

**Mommy's Here to Help**

Sakura bend down, unbuckled him, and lifted him out of the walker. She placed him back on the changing table, and started to undo his pants, and took them off. Then she went about changing his diaper, and redressing.

When she had started undressing him, Sasuke was mortified, his crying had submitted to just hiccups now. After she had cleaned up his backside, she laid a new diaper, but instead of using powder, she spread some cream into her hands, and started spreading it everywhere.

The new invasion of everything that was private to him, was unsettling, he tried to wiggle when she was working, but to no use. "You stayed too long in your dirty diapers, I don't know if you liked it, or not, but if you keep doing it, you're gonna get a diaper rash!" Sakura said with a stern voice. Finally she started closing the diaper up and closed the taps. "It's a bit warmer now, so I don't think you need the pants, but tell me if your cold, kay?" She said, as she collected him into her arms, and lifted him off.

"I've got some soft crackers, if you'd like?" She said gently. Sasuke was actually a little bit hungry, and nodded, as she carried him to his highchair in the kitchen, and set his sippycup, and some crackers in front of him. She herself sat across from him and looked as he fumbled with the crackers trying to get them into his mouth, making pouts as he failed.

She laughed, and helped him a bit, getting a more pouty look from the Uchiha, that was not intimidating as usual, but completely adorable. "Come on, Mommy's here to help you!" she said as she lifted the sippycup, and let him drink for little while. When he was done with his snack, he actually felt like talking. "How about the dope? He isn't gonna come and see me is he?" Sasuke asked, a little scared of being exposed to his rival as a baby.

"Well he's got a badly broken leg, but Tsunade said he could leave today. Normally with his kind of injury, it would be 6 months on crutches, but in Naruto's case he can get off with 1 or 2 months." Sakura said after a little thought. Naruto's leg had gotten caught in between some boulders, when they were chasing some ninjas up a mountain. The enemy had seen it, and used an earth jutsu to make the boulders actually crush his leg. Sasuke had had to carry Naruto back to the village, even though Sakura had done what she could.

"Don't worry Naruto will be fine, but in the meantime, he can take it easy, and maybe come by to play with you!" Sakura said smiling. Sasuke got infected with her happiness, and even though he thought he was smirking, he was smiling a cute toddler smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter is really short! Sorry -_-' Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed it, short as it was! :D<strong>


	6. Naps And Tantrums

**Naps and Tantrums**

Sakura started clearing away the snack, as Sasuke sat in the highchair. Waiting...looking back at Sakura, putting some more things away...still waiting...Sakura hadn't placed anything for Sasuke to look at, or do and had just left him sitting on the highchair by himself. And so he started trying to get out of his seat, but his diapered butt wouldn't move out of place. Soon he found himself making whining noises, and slight whimpers, clasping his hands lightly on the tray on the highchair.

When Sakura heard him whining she turned around. "What's wrong? Do you want down?" She asked. Sasuke however didn't hear her, too occupied with the situation at hand – getting down! Sakura noticed him being distraught and went over and picked him up, a hand under him, and one supporting his back, leaving him to lean on her shoulder.

Sasuke was very happy at getting free of the chair, not wanting to stay captivated against his will, but soon noticed Sakura didn't put him down. Instead she went in the direction of his room. This confused Sasuke quite a lot. He quickly felt around his diaper, but it was clean, so luckily it wasn't for a diaper change. When they entered she went over by the window, closing the curtains, making the room dark, and went over by his crib.

"I'm gonna put you down for a nap." Sakura said softly, as she started putting him into the crib, covering him with the blanket, but Sasuke had other plans. He shot up at the word nap, and started pulling on her arms for support, only maneging getting into a sitting position. "I don't wanna nap! I'm too old to nap!" He said, anger showing on his face.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you need to have a tiny nap. I'll come get you soon." shoving him down gently, patting his cheek, clicking the baby monitor to start, and leaving quickly. Sasuke became furious! He did not feel tired in the least, and wasn't about to let Sakura or anyone decide when he was to sleep, or not. He sat up again, pulling the bars to support him enough to get on his knees, looking around for something to help him.

He knew his legs were not yet able to support him, and his arms no stronger than his legs. He wondered if he could use the things in the crib to help him climb out, but seeing as a small pillow and a blanket was all that was in his crib he had to give up. He looked to see if there was anything in his arm reach from the crib that could help him. Nothing...everything had been placed at the same distance, just out of his reach.

Again he felt stinging in his eyes, his nose started dripping. As he let go of the bars, and sat on his folded legs. First sobbing...then crying... and finally screaming. He started screaming words that made no sense, in between the word "Sakura" would occur, but otherwise he was screaming blubbering words. He was overwhelmed by his crying and landed softly on his back, and in this position, he started kicking his legs.

When Sakura heard him cry, she tried to ignore it, when after 5 minutes, she gave up and left to collect him. Not having the heart to ignore a baby's cry for her.

Sasuke noticed when his door opened, and quieted down a bit. Sakura went to the crib, and stood there, looking down on him. "I don't care how much you scream. YOU ARE GOING TO NAP!" The last part said with a demanding voice, she usually mostly used with Naruto.

She collected him into her arms, laying him on his back, and started to slowly rock back and forth. Sasuke had actually been a little scared when she had used her demanding voice against him, but was happy about being brought into her arms. He wanted to show her, he wasn't the baby she thought him to be. But slowly as she rocked him around, he started closing his eyes. Mad at being made to go to sleep he whined a little again, and suddenly something soft and made of rubber was pushed into his mouth.

First he got mad, but the feelings of comfort around made him feel something different. The warmth of both the secure diaper, and Sakura, the rocking motion, and the pacifier that had been put into his mouth were too good to ignore, and slowly but surely he was fast asleep a few seconds later, suckling on the pacifier. Sakura gently laid him down, and covered him with a blanket, kissing his forehead before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw cute! Love baby tantrums, if I'm not the one to deal with them! (Like babysitting) I really do like this chapter 3 Tell me what you guys think!<strong>


	7. Rude Awakenings

**Rude awakenings**

Sasuke blinked a few times as he awoke. First he thought it had all been a bad dream, but when he realized there was a large rubber thing in his mouth he thought otherwise. He shifted a little as he woke up, and was meet by a large pair of Azure eyes. Blinking once...blinking twice. Sasuke yelped as he realized whose eyes he was staring at.

"I see Ba-chan* really went through with this! Gotta admit he is pretty cute, but I didn't think he'd be sucking a pacifier!" Naruto said leaning back from the crib. "It's his instincts Naruto!" Sakura said rather loudly, whacking Naruto lightly over the head. Sasuke looked through the bars at his side and saw Sakura there. He also noticed Naruto balancing on a pair of crutches, a cast going from his knee, to his exposed toes.

"Aw Sakura-chan don't be so mean, have some pity for the injured!" "HA! If you were injured you'd still be in the hospital like Shishou* wanted you to!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto, paying no heed to the awakening toddler."Aw Sakura-chan!" They kept arguing for a little before Sasuke finally sat up, rubbing his eye a little, muttering a slight "Dobe*". Naruto's ears being pretty keen, turned towards Sasuke.

"Well if it isn't sleepy Mr. Smartypants! Or should I call you diaperbutt instead?" Naruto mocked back, clearly having the upper hand in this situation even at his injured state. Sakura noticed Sasuke was awake, and went to pick him up. "I'm not the one stumbling around on crutches!" Sasuke retorted, at this point being picked up by Sakura. "Well I'd rather have a broken leg, than wearing a diaper, with no control over my body!" At this comment, Sakura turned to Naruto, with Sasuke against her shoulder facing the opposite direction.

"Naruto go into the living room, I have to change Sasuke, we'll be there in a sec." Naruto got a look of satisfaction on his face, loving the his tiny victory. It was only then Sasuke realized that his diaper was soggy.

Sakura laid him on the changing table, threw out the diaper, dried him up, powdered him, and placed him in a fresh diaper. Sakura then preceded to remove his t-shirt. "Why am I changing clothes?" Sasuke asked confused by her action. "Well it was a little sweaty, and I'd like you to get a chance to move around a bit more now, so I'll put you in a short one piece*!" Sakura said, dragging the upper half, over his arms, and snapping it between his legs.

Sasuke didn't like the body stock one bit. Even though he was showing his diaper completely before, it was still sticking out of the new garment, and it only proved to show his enlarged pampered end. And now she expected him to be like this in front of Naruto no less? Naruto was already showing his pent up energy after spending only a night at the hospital, and with his current situation, there wasn't a lot of smart comebacks to make for Sasuke.

After Sakura had put him in his body stock, she lifted him up, and walked toward the living room. Sakura placed Sasuke on a small rug, and went to sit next to Naruto, who was sitting in the couch, with his broken leg elevated onto the coffee table. "Aw is wittle Sasuke gonna play now? Is he gonn- OW!" Naruto didn't get to finish his ranting before Sakura smacked him over the head. "Leave him alone baka!*"

Sasuke was laying one his stomach looking toward his two teammates, who began conversing. Once they were talking, Sasuke had trouble listening in, and soon lost interest. I should properly do what Sakura suggested and learn what my body is capable of, after all, I'm practically free at the moment.

With much effort he got into a sitting position. He started to look at his body, mostly feeling disappointment. He had been used to for at least 15 years to have a fit body, but now it was mostly fat, and childish chubbyness. No way in hell am I gonna crawl around, better get it together now! Sasuke thought with a strong intent to walk.

He started leaning forward on his hands, and stretched his legs, but couldn't find the coordination to stand up straight. He sat down again, looked around, and got an idea. He crawled over to a bookcase, and got a grab on the lowest shelf, that was around the height of his shoulders. He got into a standing position, and then...he was at a loss. How the hell do I go back in this thing? He thought, irritation radiating of him.

He began to take sidesteps, on his unsteady legs, only managing because he was holding on to the book shelf. Until suddenly he ran out of bookshelf. Seeing no new option, he sat down on the floor, letting go of the shelf. He had only managed to walk a few meters, and ended up, somewhere behind a chair, practically hidden.

He was so annoyed! (After all he is an Uchiha ;P ) He could still hear Naruto and Sakura chatting. They have no idea how it felt, being a baby, and wearing a diaper, a stupid, heavy, bulky, itchy, big diaper! Sasuke hadn't actually seen it yet, only felt the annoying dreadful garment.

Not having much else to do, he started to unbutton the body stock, and was able to pull in up to his chest. The diaper he was wearing was white, except the leaf symbol on the front, and the baby blue taps. Suddenly hating the diaper more, Sasuke grabbed the taps, and started pulling on them, but soon finding out that they didn't budge.

Disappointed he that he couldn't free himself, he let his one piece fall down to cover him up again, just in time before Sakura appeared before him. "Oh there you are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-chan : Grandma, which is what Naruto usually refers to Tsunade as.<strong>

**Shishou : Master, and considering Tsunade sometimes refer to Tsunade as such, after her training I thought it appropriate.**

**Dobe : Dead last, loser or alike, something Sasuke continuously use to insult Naruto with.**

**Short one piece : I suppose that is it's name, but to help you picture it, I found a picture of it, so you can follow the link if you're wondering ;) **

**.dk/imgres?q=one+piece+baby&um=1&hl=da&rlz=1T4GGLJ_daDK308DK308&biw=1280&bih=662&tbm=isch&tbnid=S5sue8CRmE88PM:&imgrefurl=.com/diaper-loading-baby-one-piece-suit/&docid=5WK87hUd6xemhM&imgurl=.&w=240&h=240&ei=i88IT8blMc75sgb2n62DDw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=317&sig=108017417655536815271&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=152&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=70&ty=138 **

**Baka : idiot**

**Hello everyone! I feel completely terrible that it had been so long! I know how much it sucks to wait for an update, but now I'm back! I'm still editing a bunch of writing on this story, which explains why I've been away for so long, because the job of doing that simply sucks!**

**But I'm back, with revenge! Gosh I've got so much planned out for the trio, and I finally had one of my goals for this story come through; introducing Naruto!**

**When I look at my writing now, I feel so selfconcious! It really sets things in perspective, and makes me realize how lacking my writing is -_- *Sad* So I'll make it a resolution to change the pace, and make more dynamic pieces of writing, and hopefully remember you guys that are patiently waiting for the chapters!**

**Even though I've been writing this story for so long, I actually don't feel like I'm becoming tired of it, and actually I feel more up to writing the more words I type into it. Also I am aspiring to make longer chapters, so you won't have to keep clicking to next chapter every 5 seconds, and hopefully this will become noticeable a bit further ahead.**

**So with no further ado, please enjoy the upcoming chapters! ;D**

**PS. Some may have noticed that there are a lot of translations notes n' stuff, and that is simply because I hate when other writers don't translate their own words, and sometimes I can't depend on my readers to always be able to understand, so that's why^-^**

**PPS. To officially announce it to those of you who are wondering about this. This fanfic is set in shippuuden, and further explanations will arrise in coming chapters**


	8. Nighty Night and Sleep Tight

**Nighty Night and Sleep Tight**

"Come here Sasuke, it's time for dinner. You slept all through lunch you know?" When Sakura bent down to pick him up, Sasuke noticed the look Naruto had, when Sakura bent over. A large goofy smile plastered from eye to eye, while his gaze was fixated on her hiney.

"Naruto are you staying for dinner?" Sakura said turning around. Naruto snapped back, at the mentioning of his name, before Sakura had a chance to see him ogling at her. "Huh? Oh no it's alright, I think I'm gonna hit Ichiraku, and then head home." Naruto got up, onto his crutches, staggered over to Sakura, looking in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow..." He said, a small smile tucking on his lips. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke had his head placed on her shoulder, and hadn't seen his teammates small gestures.

"Guess it's just us Sasuke." Sakura headed for the kitchen, placing Sasuke in his highchair, and placed a bib around his neck. Luckily she had prepared their dinners in advance while Sasuke had been sleeping, and put it in the microwave oven for a minute. In the meantime she went about setting the table for the two, as Sasuke made peace with waiting for the food, and looking at her as she went around the kitchen.

After the food was warmed up, she made a baby size portion for Sasuke and placed it in front of him. It was some cut up meat, peas, tomatoes, and mashed up potatoes. All of it placed in a small bowl like plate, a big soft baby spoon, resting on the side.

Sakura placed herself next to Sasuke, and started eating her own dinner, which was pretty much the same, only being a larger amount. Sakura was eating silently, however Sasuke munched and made loud sounds, each time he succeeded in bringing the food into his mouth. Finally before the bowl was even empty, he was full, and he began fidgeting around with his food that was left.

Sakura was soon enough done as well, and was amused at seeing Sasuke playing with his leftover of food. After awhile, she when she decided it was enough, she removed his bib and picked him up. "So Sasuke, have you had fun in your first day, in second babyhood?" Sasuke tried to glare at her, but instead, it looked like a sleepy expression. "No" He stated flatly.

"Well there's always tomorrow I suppose! But now you need to go nighty night." Sakura said with a smile. "But I just woke up from my loooong nap a little while ago!" Sasuke began to fidget in Sakura's grasp. "I know, but you need your night sleep, as much as naps. Don't worry, your body will get used to this rhythm soon enough." Sakura sat Sasuke on the changing table after they had entered her room, and she started redressing him, into his full body pajamas.

She either didn't notice, or just didn't want to mention that his one piece was already open, but Sasuke soon found himself confined in the warm and soft sleeper. Then she placed him sitting in his crib. "I forgot something in the kitchen! I'll be back in a right back."

Again Sasuke felt annoyed to no end. _I can barely even move in thi__s! _Sasuke thought looking at his mittened hands. He was sitting in the crib waiting for a moment, until he grew restless, and moved to the bars facing the door, grasped a hold of them despite his mittens and stared intently at the door, managing a halfhearted glare.

Sakura returned a few moments later, and Sasuke became immediately more annoyed when he noticed what she was holding. A bottle. A baby bottle no less, with yellow ducklings, and the leaf symbol. Sakura couldn't hide the smile she had, when she saw his reaction. She knew Tsunade had tried to force a bottle on him earlier, yet unsuccessfully, but Sakura knew she couldn't feed Sasuke his night milk with a sippy cup. It just wouldn't have the right effect.

Sakura bent down, and lifted Sasuke into her arms again, and went over to the corner, where a little rocking chair was situated. She sat down with Sasuke in her lap, and began to gently rock. Sasuke tried clenching his mouth shut, but the second the tip of the bottle touched his lips, he latched onto it, against his own will, his instincts taking over. And soon his mouth was suckling the sweet thick formula, and sliding down his throat.

Half through the bottle, his eyelids grew heavy, and he stopped drinking from the bottle. Sakura removed the bottle, and replacing the tip, with a pacifier, that Sasuke apparently was just as happy to suckle on. Sakura moved over to the crib, and placed him in it, tugging him in, and kissing him goodnight on his forehead. She turned on the baby monitor, and turned off the lights, leaving a small glow that appeared out of the

**-Sometime later in the night-**

Sasuke suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his mouth. It felt like a stinging jabbing, that appeared in more than one place. He opened his eyes, and couldn't help the whine that escaped him. The pain was emitting from his gums, and felt like a pressure, but however it was rather painful.

_Where the hell is this pain coming from! Aw man it hurts, I don't know what to do. _Sasuke brought his hands to his mouth. M_aybe I can feel what it is! _But soon his face made contact with the mittened hands, that he had forgotten.

_Damn it I forgot about the mittens! I can't do anything when I don't know what it is! Sakura's probably sleeping by now, and she'll probably be angry if I wake her up, but then it's her own fault, she said she was my "mommy" and I'll be damn if I'm not gonna let her know that._

That's about how mature Sasuke was about thinking this, but in truth the thumping pain, was already taking over his system and tears were pooling in his eyes. Only a few minutes later he was turning and whining, trying to get attention. He wasn't really crying, but making unhappy toddler sounds.

Sakura woke up to a particularly loud whine. She turned around to face the clock. _0__1:46 – Hmm first late night feeding or whatever. I'd better get used to this. _Sakura rolled out of bed, pulled her robe over her night clothes, and placed her feet in a pair of slippers. Afterward she started making her way for Sasuke's old room turned nursery.

Sasuke kept tossing and turning, feeling hurt and annoyed to no end. Suddenly he opened his eyes, to see Sakura standing above him, leaning over the crib. It was still rather dark, since she hadn't turned the lights on, in case Sasuke was easy to persuade to go back to sleep. She reached down her hand, and laid it on his cheek in hopes to comfort him.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Why are you so fuzzy?" Sakura asked, sleep and mild concern shinning in her emerald eyes. At that moment Sasuke realized how beautiful Sakura had grown. Truth be told she had never really been ugly or anything, but with her body being very curved and womanly, and her beautiful face framed by her soft pink hair, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"M-my te-(hiccup)eeth hurts!" Sasuke manages to stammer, through his not quite crying, but still unsettled mood. "It's properly just teething pain. I'll be right back with something." She retracted her hand, and began walking towards the door, turning her back to the unsettled toddler.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg what a cliffhanger! -_-' Okay maybe not^^' Well anyway another good long chapter, wow I wonder what Sakura'll do next? O.o Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of BBS! ;D<strong>


	9. Late Night Shifts

**Late Night Shifts**

Sasuke felt himself longing for her touch the moment she was away from him, and the volume in his whining increased. "Okay okay, I'll take you with me! Hush Sasuke, you'll wake everyone in the village!" She practically ran backwards and lifted him up, and then exited the nursery, while cuddling the little Uchiha.

Sakura walked straight to the living room, and went over to a small table that was standing in a far off corner. At the table was a stack of small unopened packages with pacifiers and the like. Sakura briefly placed Sasuke on a spot next to her, while kneeling, and began pacing through the small unopened packages.

After Sasuke had been placed on his padded butt next to her, he lifted his hand to rest on her thigh, needing to feel close by. Sakura started looking at the packages, finally finding what she was looking for she opened it, and lifted Sasuke up again. She went to the kitchen to wash it, and afterwards placed Sasuke on the kitchen table to work on removing his mittens.

Finally after freeing his hands, she stuck the mysterious thing into them. Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, and began to inspect the object. It was a small rubber ring, not small enough to swallow, but it could make a bracelet for Sakura. Even though it was still dark, he could see it was baby blue, with white polka dots on. Sasuke shifted it around a bit in his hands, until he finally gave Sakura looked up the question clear in his eyes.

"It's called a teething ring! It's for when babies are teething, and they can put it in their mouth and chew on it. It's supposed to help." Sakura gave the explanation with a smile, taking Sasuke's hands and leading the ring into his mouth. Until Sasuke ripped his hands free, throwing the ring to the floor. "No I'm not gonna bite and suckle a rubber ring! No matter how much it hurts!" Sasuke began squirming and looked at Sakura with the biggest pout he could muster. (Of course ending up looking incredible cute!)

"Well if that's how you feel, then I'll just have to put you back to bed!" Sakura let out a sigh. _Sasuke is being incredible stubborn a__bout this! If I put him back to bed now, he'll just start crying again, but if I keep him up, he's gonna be 10 times more impossible tomorrow! Hmm what'll I do...? Oh I know! Tsunade left som__ething in the bathroom for this!_

Sasuke was still putting up his own little fight, even after Sakura had pulled him into her arms. _I hope she's not taking me back to bed! _Sasuke thought still wiggling in her hold. But to his surprise she walked into the living room and placed him in the playpen. "I'll be right back, so don't worry." Sakura said with a rather stern voice, looking him in the eye.

She then turned around, walked in the direction of the bedrooms, and bathroom. Sasuke started looking around the dark playpen, but didn't move from the spot. He glared at the teething ring Sakura had laid next to him, after she had cleaned it quickly. _Man it really really does hurt! Maybe now that my hands are free I can feel what's going on!_ Sasuke put a couple of fingers into his mouth and started pushing down on the gums that hurt.

The second he applied a bit of pressure the pain was gone! Before he knew it, he had his entire two fists inside his mouth, trying to relieve the pain. Because his mouth was opened so far, he had started drooling, and it spread all over his chest, not that he took any notice of that. He was busying himself with finally relieving the pain from his mouth.

Sakura returned to the endearing sight of a drooling Sasuke with his fist in his mouth, looking rather pleased. Her eyes turned to the small bottle of Baby Orajel* in her hand, wondering whether or not using it was necessary. For the time being she put it down, and went to collect Sasuke, seeing if he was in the mood for bed. "Oi Sasuke ~~" Sakura said in a singsong voice, successfully drawing his attention.

As soon as Sasuke noticed Sakura had returned, he quickly pulled his hands out of his mouth, and closed it up. Sakura approached him and hoisted him up under his armpits, her thumps on his chest. "Sasuke you drooled all over! I'll have to change your pajamas into something else, it's completely soaked on the chest!" Sasuke hadn't really noticed he had been drooling, and brought a hand to his mouth again. The pain had returned when he had pulled his hands out.

Sakura returned back to the nursery and put Sasuke on the changing table. There she removed his soaked pajamas, having a little difficulty as Sasuke seemed quite unwilling to have his hand leave his mouth. Since Sakura hadn't shopped for more than one pair of pajamas yet, she had to put him in a green one piece. When Sakura had pulled Sasuke's hands out of his mouth to be dressed in the one piece he had kicked his feet, and begun squirming. He thought it was so unfair for her to do that!

Suddenly Sasuke heard a small clipping noise that startled him. "Aw Sasuke don't be scared, I just clipped a drooling blanket to your new clothes, so they won't become as wet. Well it's late, do you think you can go to sleep?" Sasuke didn't have time to answer before a yawn escaped him. Sakura lifted him off the table and began walking around the room, to lull him to sleep. And with his fist in his mouth, drool running off his chin onto his small blanket, he was yet again fast asleep, and Sakura returned to her room, for some deserved rest.

Not more than two hours later Sasuke's eyes fluttered open again. There was still a mild pain in his mouth, accompanied by one of his fists. There was a pool of drool just beneath his head, on his drooling blanket. He was feeling a slight chill at his exposed legs, properly because he had kicked his blanket off during his sleep.

But none of these things were his reason for awakening. Sasuke was a little puzzled at first why he had awoken. That was until he took a sniff of the air, and suddenly all world seemed against him. For the second time in many many years, Sasuke had loaded his diaper. This time he hadn't been awake to feel the process, and judging from the temperature in his diaper, it had been a little while since he had filled his diaper.

As soon as Sasuke had realized what had happened in his sleep, he let out a shriek, which was followed by wailing and sobbing. Sasuke felt soooo uncomfortable, his diaper was growing cold, his mouth was beginning to hurt again, and his face was covered by drool, and now snot and tears.

When he had awoken, he had been laying on his back, with his face turned, but now he was squirming around, only making his situation harder on himself.

Sakura was startled when she first heard the shriek. Sitting up, and getting out of bed, she threw a quick glance at the clock. _04:08! I hope it's only temporary that he's gonna wake up. Maybe when he get used to his body, he'll stop waking up at night. _Sakura walked to the nursery, with a fast pace. Sasuke's cries sounded rather urgent, so she couldn't help but worry.

When she arrived at the nursery, she was met by a wall of odor, immediately knowing the cause of Sasuke's distress. Turning on the light, she went over and lifted him carefully out of his crib, hushing at him the moment she had a hold of him. She then went about to change his diaper.

She went about great care to clean him up, and when she was finally satisfied, she placed a new diaper under him, powdering him up and tapped the fresh diaper. She closed the one piece, and pulled him into her arms, hushing him down, trying to comfort him.

When he had finally settled down a bit, emitting small hiccups over her shoulders, she let out a small sigh and prepared to speak again in a calming low voice. "Sasuke, I know it's hard, but it's not everlasting, please keep that in mind. Do you think you're ready to sleep again?" Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel him shaking his head. "Then what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke considered this for a moment. _I don't want her to leave yet...__hmm what can I do to make her stay longer! There__'__s no way I'm asking for a song, or a story, that'll only __make me seem like a baby! Maybe__ just giving me something to eat! I am kinda hungry anyway! _And with those thoughts Sasuke let out a small "Hungry" that Sakura only heard because his head was on her shoulder.

"I guess I can give you a bottle, but after that you'll have to go back to sleep, kay?" Sasuke gave a small nod, and they both walked to the kitchen.

**Yay a new chappie! I really like this one I think it's heartening, and cute! What do you guys think? Okay so you guys properly already know that once I upload, I upload a bunch, so that's why there's a new chapter already!**

**Also I'm entering a much more fun filled part of the story if I have to say so myself, which explains why the chapters are longer, and (hopefully) better.**

***Orajel – It's an ointment for babies who are teething, that is suppose to numb the pain somewhat^^' **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter soon! ;D**


	10. Stuffed Toys and Romantic Signals

**Stuffed Toys, Romantic Signals and **

**Speculations of an Uzumaki**

Sakura was strolling alongside a limping Naruto on crutches, while pushing a baby carriage, with a sleeping Sasuke drooling onto the security blanket next to him. The weather was very nice out, spring being at it's fullest a day in the end of April. A brisk wind played with Sakura's hair, making her bring a hand to pull it behind her ear.

"Now I know why most mothers cut their hair when they have a baby. It simply takes two hands!" Sakura said, smiling at Naruto. He was slightly out of breath, having a small amount of difficulty walking, and Sakura slowed down further to match his pace, and while walking couldn't help but eye his flexing muscles, each time he took a step on the crutches.

"I like your hair the way it looks, so I think it'd be a shame to cut of more of your beautiful locks." Naruto said, a smile playing over his lips. "You're such a charmer!" Sakura said, laughing heartedly, "Would you like a break, we can sit on the bench over there," She said, pointing to a bench facing the lake, under a Cherry blossom tree, "I think Sasuke's waking up soon too."

Naruto sat on the bench, resting the crutches by the back of the bench, while Sakura lifted Sasuke up, surrounding him in a blanket, before taking a seat next to Naruto, who had his arm stretched along the back of the bench, thus almost having his arm around her.

Naruto looked at Sakura, she had her face turned downward looking at Sasuke's sleeping face, where a small trace of drool ran off his chin. He noticed she was slightly dark under her eyes. "Rough night?" Sakura looking up, bewildered at him. "Oh does it show much? Well it was his first night after all, but he woke up twice, first time needing to be cuddled over teething pains, and the other time, because he needed a diaper change." Naruto couldn't help a small grin over the last part.

No matter how old, Sasuke was Sasuke, and he was supposed to be strong and fearless. However now that he was returned to toddlerhood, he was none of that, and Naruto just couldn't help but laugh, at his friend's misfortune. He knew it might as well could have been himself, but he also knew that since Sasuke had returned to the village, he wasn't regarded the same way as Naruto.

It had been over three years, since the war had ended, and Naruto had succeeded in bringing Sasuke home, though it had taken both of them a few months to recuperate from the fight, where both of them had been badly injured.

The village was practically rebuild, and it was as beautiful as ever. A lot of the blueprints from the old village, that had been stored at the mountain, had been used to rebuild to rebuild the village, however a lot of changes had been made as well, such as the Uchiha district, that had been reduced drastically. Now it was only a small lake, that connected to the stream that ran to the lake inside of Konoha, the old clan graveyard, and the main house, which was largely the same as before.

All the other grounds had been sold by Sasuke to the village to expand it. Since his return, Sasuke had done a lot in order to prove himself to belong, but the villagers did not trust him any longer. If Naruto or Sakura were not around, none of their old friends would hang out with him. Naruto and Sasuke had been out a lot with the other guys to drink, but whenever Naruto would pass out drunk, or go home, Sasuke would leave as well.

The village leaders had decided that Sasuke wasn't to leave the village, without an Anbu squad tracing behind him, which resulted in leaving many smaller solo missions to Sasuke, that were way beneath his dignity. Naruto knew that the moment this "mission" to test the new medical jutsu had arrived, the elders had jumped on it, insisting on Sasuke for the job.

Naruto couldn't admit he wasn't on some level enjoying seeing Sasuke in this state, it was much better than seeing him, being degraded to look for lost pets in the village, and it also brought them closer as a team. Naruto's broken leg came around at the opportune time, seeing as both his teammates were occupied. Not that it would normally hold Naruto back.

Naruto had already ranked jounin, and was now reaching an age of 21. He was ranked as one of the best ninjas in the village, even better than Kakashi, and Tsunade had talked about letting him take over, when she felt like retiring in a couple of years. Naruto was usually out of the village on solo missions, but once in awhile he was sent out with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, which he enjoyed.

Sai had been taken off team Kakashi a long time ago. In the absence of his former master, Tsunade had asked Sai to take over, on the request of the elders, which she for once hadn't fought them on. She liked having a friend of Naruto being the one to pull the strings, if it was absolutely necessary to have someone back there at all, which her council assured her of. Yamato had also been pulled from the team, to help the rebuilding process of the village

But despite all the changes through the years, today, Naruto was simply enjoy a quiet day in the spring filled weather, with his best friend, and his dear friend. Or so he thought.

After Sakura had lifted Sasuke out of the baby carriage he had fluttered his eyes open, though he hadn't quite awoken. He was very slowly coming to, and the cuddling, and the warmth and the blanket, wasn't helping in getting him woken up. However slowly he was becoming more and more aware.

It annoyed him how easy he was to get to fall asleep. After he had awoken that morning Sakura had dressed, and fed him and let him be in his playpen. There he had tried to stand up and doing some exercises to help him get stronger, and after little over an hour, Sakura had returned with the news of them taking a walk to the park inside Konoha to meet up with Naruto and spend the day.

Sasuke had tried protesting, and threw a small tantrum (He knew it, but damn did he hate to admit it)and it was at this point that Sakura had chosen to tell him that he was going to nap in the baby carriage on the way there. Again throwing threats and screams, he hadn't believed he would fall asleep for hours, but after getting dressed a little warmer, and being placed in the carriage, he was already out like a light.

But now he was awake again, and not happy. He felt very confined in the blanket, a feeling he didn't enjoy and so he began squirming. Sakura noticed Sasuke was awake, as she had almost drifted off herself sitting there, with Naruto being so unnaturally quiet. When he had begun wiggling, she stood up, unwrapped the blanket and spread it out of the grass in front of the bench, and then placed Sasuke on top.

Sakura went back to the carriage and came back with a small stuffed dog. "Here Sasuke you can play with this, or try biting, if you still hurt." Sakura said offering the stuffed toy. At first Sasuke was reluctant to take it, but when she offered the idea of biting it, he gladly accepted it. He was still hurting a bit, and was a little tired of having his hands in his mouth all the time, not to mention all the drool that came with it.

Naruto looked with mild amusement when he saw the interaction and then with a lot more amusement when Sasuke started biting the stuffed toy. He really looked like a baby acting like that. After giving Sasuke something to occupy himself with, she returned to her seat, this time leaning up against Naruto, shutting her eyes.

She trusted Naruto would keep an eye on Sasuke, while she rested a for a bit, after all Sasuke had had the chance to sleep on their walk here, while she had been the one walking. When Sakura leaned on him, Naruto looked down on her with a content smile.

After gnawing on the stuffed dog for a while, Sasuke turned around to face his teammates who had grown rather quiet, only to be met by an odd sight. Naruto quietly staring off into the distance, having a content look on his face, while Sakura was dosing up against his chest. Sasuke slowly pulled the stuffed toy away from his mouth, his eyes fully captivated by his teammates.

After a few minutes Sakura awoke, looking happy, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, before snuggling up against his chest even further, and Naruto leaving his head rest on hers, while having one of his arms embrace her.

It was at this moment Sasuke's body chose the perfect time to disrupt the peace. Sasuke was immediately disgusted, and annoyed that his two friends, were too occupied to notice his distress, before his body switched to automatic, and he started crying.

Naruto and Sakura were pulled from their moment together when they heard the baby's crying. They both shifted their eyes to Sasuke, and it took a moment before they comprehended what to do. "Oh he's properly just hungry, I'll go check." Sakura said, slipping out of Naruto's tight embrace, sitting on the blanket in front of Sasuke, it was first when she was this close that she smelled the matter.

She stood up, and walked over to the carriage to get the diaper bag. All the while Sasuke was left sobbing, sitting in his dirty diaper, while having an annoyed Uzumaki staring him down. It wasn't like Naruto honestly blamed Sasuke for having ruined their moment, but it wasn't like he could do anything about him anyway, so he ending up staring at the baby crying his heart out.

Soon Sakura returned, placing an extra cloth over the blanket, laying Sasuke on top of it, and started undressing him. She had to remove the over shirt since he was wearing trouser belts, and then removing his pants, and finally opening the one piece that he had been wearing underneath it all. She didn't need to remove his shoes and socks to pull his pants off.

Finally Sakura opened the diaper removing as much waste as possible. Then she cleaned him up with a few pre-moist baby wipes, and then laying him on top of a clean diaper, and powdering him up, and tapping the diaper. She then redressed him, cleaned up the supplies, placing them in the diaper bag again, and went over to the trashcan to throw out the diaper.

During the changing Sasuke had at some point stopped crying, and when Sakura had moved to throw out the diaper, he had resulted to sniffling. Naruto had watched the diaper changing session with a mild interest, having no clue how to do so after all. He had been surprised that as soon as she had begun Sasuke had quieted down. "So you really only cry to draw attention?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with his tear streaked face, and puffy eyes, feeling a small temporary hate towards the other.

"It's not my fault!" Sasuke shrieked, trying to defend himself, Naruto clearly taking up the challenge Sasuke was throwing at him. At this point Sakura returned, feeling the little sparkles of a fight in the air. "Hey you guys, how about we get a snack, I packed something for us to eat!"

Truthfully, at the beginning she had only packed for Sasuke, knowing he needed a lot of small meals, but then she thought that Naruto might turn a little jealous, if she hadn't packed anything for him. She had wanted to avoid packing an entire lunch, so she had packed green tea, and two onigiri* for herself and Naruto, and a bottle of milk, with a small onigiri for Sasuke.

After she had brought it out and poured the tea for herself and Naruto, she sat down on the blanket, to help Sasuke drink the milk, since the bottle being too heavy for him. After a little milk, Sasuke gestured for Sakura to lower the bottle, and she then offered the small onigiri to Sasuke. She kept her seat on the blanket and started on her own onigiri.

Naruto felt slight disappointment from Sakura, when she hadn't come to sit next to him again, but was comforted by the knowledge of Sasuke needing her help. He wanted to join them on the ground, but knew that with his leg it would only be more difficult. So he ended up taking Sakura's eye contact, and they both sat staring at each other for a minute before Sasuke seemed to choke on a bit of rice, and Sakura's attention was drawn from Naruto.

Again Naruto felt a bit sad at having his cherry blossoms attention ripped away. When Sakura had saved Sasuke, she started eating her onigiri again. Slowly Naruto leaned forward, close to her face, where he reached forward and picked a rice grain that had strayed to her cheek, and placed it in his own mouth. She let out a small girlish giggle, winking at him. "Ah Naruto, you're too greedy!"

**Okay so this chapter contained a lot! ;D There was the entire explanation with the time that this story is supposed to take place, plus a nice little outing! **

**Did you guys like it? I'd like to introduce more scenarios with different happenings, so what would happen with our little trio? I'd love it if you guys had any funny ideas, or situations, or alike, that you'd like to see in the story! **

**Well then until next time! **

***Onigiri – a Japanese rice ball**

**Ps. Sorry it's been so long, I lost the document on my extern hard disk, but found it and posted it finally! ;D**


	11. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces **

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Naruto and Sakura. They were acting too weird! Normally Sakura would've punched Naruto into next week if he had done that, but instead she had giggled, and commented in a teasing voice.

It wasn't long after, that they had finished with their snack, and Sakura had begun to collect the things. Sasuke was soon lifted up, and strapped into the baby carriage, where she had draped the blanket over him again. _Why can't I sit up? _Sasuke asked in his mind. Being laid down in the carriage, his only view was Sakura, and the sky, and unlike Shikamaru, he didn't really enjoy cloud watching.

He tried to struggle to lift his hands up toward Sakura, and unbeknown to him, he was whining while wiggling around, in his restraints. Sakura hadn't been paying attention to him at the moment, but was quietly engaged in a conversation with Naruto, until she heard him whining.

"Sorry can we stop for a moment, there's something wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto just eyed the babycarriage a little, and shrugged, "Sure". Sakura stopped, and brought Sasuke up into her arms, as she laid him against her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Worry resounding in her voice.

"Uhm...I-I don't like laying down!" Sasuke said a bit unsure. Both Naruto and Sakura lifted a brow at this not sure what he meant. "Sasuke what exactly do you mean?" _Ugh why don't those idiots get it? It's too __embarrassing__ to explain that I don't want cause I feel lonely..._

"I-uh-I don't wanna lay down!" Sasuke said trying to sound more determined. "Sasuke I'm sorry, but I can't let you sit, you could fall out, and I can't carry you, and neither can Naruto." Sakura said, looking sympathetically at him, as Naruto shrugged. It's not like he could.

"But...but I-I really *sob* don't wanna!" Sasuke said hitting his hands against Sakura's chest when he finished. Sasuke was growing more and more upset, and kept hitting Sakura, even though she drew him into a hug, and tried comforting him, even if she was unsure why.

Naruto looked on at the scene, as Sasuke kept sprouting insults, and saying he didn't wanna. "Oi brat, stop causing a scene and throwing a tantrum!" Naruto set, as he lightly bumped Sasuke over the head, actually it was more of a pat. Naruto stood right behind Sakura looking intently at Sasuke's sobbing face.

Sasuke open his eyes looking directly at Naruto's cerulean ones, blinking. Though it hadn't hurt him, the action itself was enough to set Sasuke off completely, and he began screaming louder.

Suddenly he felt himself being shifted and turned over to another pair of hands. Thinking he was in the hands of Naruto he opened his eyes, ready to throw more threats, but the sight he was met by wasn't a moody looking Naruto, but rather a cooing Ino.

He turned his head and saw Shikamaru and Choji standing on either side of him looking with a mild interest.

"Ohh he is sooooo cute! I can't believe this is Sasuke as a toddler!" Ino kept cooing at him, telling him how cute he was. He had totally forgot his reasons for being upset and ended up just looking curiously and shocked at the newcomers.

"Aww Sakura, I'm so jealous you get to take care of him! I could just eat him up." She was holding him under his armpits, and placing kisses on his cheeks. Because of the way she held him, he began to fidget a bit, and Sakura took him back, setting him on her hip to let him face outward.

"Yeah he really is cute! Though he doesn't beat Azuki* at that age" Shikamaru exclaimed crossing his arms while puffing at a cigarette. "*munch munch* He looks hungry, can he have a chip? *munch munch*"

Sasuke learned forward to accept the treat, though he was pulled back before receiving it, as Sakura shook her head, stating it would upset his stomach. Sasuke crossed his arms and puffed with unhappiness, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Ha ha, thats the Sasuke we know" Naruto stammered laughing a bit harder than the others. "Well me, and Ino and Choji should get going, we're on our way to a small mission, you guys take care, and hurry and heal up Naruto!" And with that the trio left, leaving the other trio behind.

"Well it's getting late, we should head home for lunch. You're joining right Naruto?" Naruto nodded as they began strolling along the water back to the Uchiha compound, this time with a toddler willing to be in his carriage.

"Sooo any chance ramen'll be on the menu?"

***Azuki is a name I made up for Kurenai and Asumas kid, since I figured Shikamaru'd turn out to be a pampering dotting "uncle/sensei" to their child ;D**

**This ones a shorty I know -_-'**


End file.
